Travesura
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Prologo: debido al trabajo de su padre, Antonio tiene que mudarse a vivir a Italia, aprecia su nación y planea volver en cuanto le sea posible. Sin embargo, tal vez cambie de opinión, luego de la travesura que le hace un niño lugareño dentro del transporte.


_**Travesura**_

**Renuncia:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya

**Advertencia:** AU, Un Romano un poco OoC (Travieso, atrevido y seductor).  
Viñeta Shota Spamano, Disfrútenla.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Subió al transporte sin imaginárselo…

Era muy temprano, Antonio, un chico español, castaño y de ojos verdes, que llegaba a la capital de Italia en últimos días de vacaciones, se había quedado con unos tíos suyos, todavía, en España. Apreció más su país cuando le dieron el cambio a su padre en el trabajo, aun no tenía la mayoría de edad, así que no podía quedarse, ya no le faltaba mucho, casi estaba rosando los dieciocho, pero mientras, aun debería quedarse con sus padres, planeaba regresar a España en un año o dos.

Eso era lo que iba pensando Antonio en el camión vacío; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las tres personas que subieron al camión, eran dos niños con su madre, el mayor tendría unos once o doce, y el menor parecía de siete; cada uno tenía un curioso rizo sobresaliendo de su cabeza, el mayor lo tenía del lado derecho al contrario de su hermanito, su cabello era un poco más oscuro y sus ojos más claros, como color aceituna. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y…

De repente le volteó a ver, Antonio no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima desde que subió, el chiquillo afiló la mirada, observando que el español se tensaba, le miró de arriba abajo viendo que su facha era de extranjero, seguro que era turista. Relajó su ceño y sonrió maléficamente. Los hermanos empezaron a avanzar hacia la parte trasera del camión que el mayor de los italianos conocía a la perfección tal como toda su ruta, se fijó de qué lado se había sentado su madre para esperar que el chofer completara el cambio y, cuidando no ser visto por el espejito, comenzó su travesura. Su hermano menor se sentó atrás del español mientras el mayor lo miraba directamente con expresión prepotente, entonces…

¡Empezó a insinuársele!, el chico había comenzado a coquetearle con la mirada moviéndose al compás de la suave música que llevaba el chofer, que era, según parecía, jazz de corte francés, le miraba sonriendo coqueto, mientras se movía sensualmente al ritmo de la música, una cosquilla dentro del español se despertó a observar a ese chico que parecía haberlo hipnotizado, suspiró, entre el traqueteo del camión apenas lo escucharía el italiano, mas el gesto de su rostro lo decía todo, el muchachito era bastante bello, y se complacía en hacérselo notar al mayor. Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco al más moreno, moviendo sus manos por su torso y piernas, provocándolo, Antonio respiraba profundo controlándose, pero ni decía nada, ni le quitaba la mirada voraz de encima al italiano.

El hermano más pequeño llevaba jugando un carrito que cayó convenientemente de sus manos.

―Lovi, ¿me lo pasas?― pidió el niñito, el muchachito asintió y levantó el carrito poniendo una vista bastante buena ante el forastero, éste chasqueó la lengua, estaba empezando a quererle coger, tragó seco resistiendo la tentación de tocar ese, que era el mejor trasero que había visto, y el chiquillo tendría no más de doce. El niño no había dejado de verle, y sonreía al notar las reacciones del español, se levantó lentamente aun al compás de la música, moviendo su camisa para asomar un poco su piel, vio la altura en la que estaban y sonrió, detuvo su baile dándole un respiro al español, cuando de repente, cuando su tortura parecía haber acabado y el chiquillo parecía ir por fin a sentarse…

"¡Puto bache!" fue lo que pensó en ese instante, las pequeñas manos sobre, precisamente, _esa_ parte, en un aparente accidente, el menor apretó sus puños y se había sonrojado un poco, pero se atrevió a levantarle la mirada al extranjero, poniendo su cara enrojecida excesivamente cerca.

―L-lo siento, señor― demonios, eso sonaba más bien un tono entre nervioso y seductor. Antonio suspiró con los dientes apretados, las manos del muchacho más joven, el sonrojo del menor y su aliento tan cerca lo estaban calentando, más.

El chiquillo se levantó estirando coquetamente su cuello para que el mayor sintiera su aroma, cosa evidente e inevitable para Antonio. Rió en silencio, mientras volvía a fijarse en el camino.

― ¿M-me da permiso?― de todos los asientos de un camión vacío resulta que quería a lado suyo, eso era demasiado, mas cedió, recorriéndose e intentando no mirar más al hermoso niño. ―y-yo quisiera… la ventana― el tono que usaba, definitivamente era de incitación, y su mirada era seductora.

Suspiró, y se recorrió, nuevamente, el chiquillo pasaba lentamente, rosando lo más cerca que podía con el español, que para ese momento estaba bastante estimulado con todo lo que había hecho el muchachito. Antonio se mordió lo labios y maldijo la curva que hubo precisamente cuando parecía que el italiano iba a terminar de pasar, ahora estaba sobre sus piernas, con una mano entre ellas, mientras el mayor reprimía un gemido, el menor se removió como queriendo levantarse, más bien levantarlo, diría el español, que para entonces tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Cuando parecía levantarse de sus piernas, mientras el transporte hacía parada, el italiano le dijo un "perdone" bastante sugestivo, esa voz terminó de excitarlo, apretó las piernas intentando evitar lo inevitable, entonces… ¡otro puto bache! colocó al menor en sus piernas reiteradamente, de golpe, acompañado de un quejido del niño que supuso era para excitarlo más, por el tono, pero entonces vio su cruel realidad, la madre del niño aparta al de nombre Lovino, para matarlo a golpes por pedófilo. Cuando el muchachito bajó, poco antes que él, todavía tuvo el cinismo de guiñarle un ojo y mandarle un beso, sin que lo viera su madre.

Lovino no se imaginaba que se arrepentiría de esa travesura, sino hasta que días después al escuchar, "Lovi, ¿verdad?", esa voz, _Mierda, mierda, mierda_, piensa mientras gira la cabeza, _Maldición_, ve esa cara riéndose irónicamente, entonces es el nacido en Roma el que traga seco esta vez, ante el que decidió quedarse para en un futuro convertirse en su verdadero acosador, y más tarde, en su mayor amor.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

¡Logré una viñeta! . (El fic en sí, sin nota y eso tiene 997 palabras así que aun es viñeta ^w^ estoy feliz).

Me emociono porque enserio no suelen salirme cosas cortas pero me he estado esforzando y creo que no lo hice mal. Dejen sus comentarios, por favor desengáñenme si estoy equivocada. He pasado mil cosas en estos días, pero no me olvido de mi otro fic, ahorita también actualizo, además espero pronto subir más cosas ;)

Lo siento, no sé que pasó con las separaciones que había puesto, no aparecen *3* creo que ahora será mejor así ;)


End file.
